To Love the Unlovable
by Amy-Jennifer
Summary: Draco Malfoy has tormented Harry Potter for as long as they knew each other. However in their last year the torment begins to come from something else. Will Harry ever be able to come to terms with his new found feelings? SLASH!


Draco Malfoy was the most amazing man in the history of the world, or so thought Harry Potter. He would never admit it, but he had loved the boy for quite some time. Longer than he cared to believe. The exact date and time that it happened is uncertain. But then no one really knows the exact time when they realize it is love. It just hits them, and they realize it has always been that way. Much was the same for Harry Potter.  
He had been sitting in Potions class, half listening to Professor Snape. His attention was on a quill that was resting on the table next to his. Suddenly a graceful looking hand picked up the quill, taking Harry's attention with it. The hand twirled the quill in a lazy circle as Harry's gaze shifted from the quill to the hand. He followed the hand to the pale arm, and green Slytherin robes. He then looked at the face and almost choked.  
The person he was looking at was none other than Draco Malfoy. His arch enemy.  
So why all of the sudden was he getting butterflies in his stomach just by looking at the boy?  
The rest of the class period Harry spent trying not to steal glances at the amazingly appealing blonde Slytherin that was sitting at the table beside him. He didn't even hear the bell ring, signaling the end of class. It wasn't until Hermione prodded him that he noticed anything at all.  
"Harry it's time to go to Transfiguration." She reminded.  
Harry blushed, and quickly gathered his things together. They left with the other Gryffindors, heading for Professor McGonagall's class room.  
What was Harry to do? He, Ron and Hermione had, along with every other seventh year, been invited to Draco's graduation party. Ron had declined. He would never set foot inside of Malfoy Manor. Hermione, being the loyal, sweet girlfriend that she was, had brushed it off. She said that she wasn't interested in parties anyway.  
But Harry wanted to go.  
His growing feelings for the blonde Slytherin didn't help his case much. He knew he had to talk to someone, and neither of his friends would really understand. It was then that a thought occurred to him.  
"Hey Gin." Harry called one day in the common room.  
The leggy red head looked up from the book she had been reading. When Harry waved her over, she got up from her chair by the fire to sit with him at the table in the corner.  
"What's up, Harry?" She asked.  
"Gin, you're good friends with Draco Malfoy, right?" Harry asked.  
Ginny shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, after Blaise and got together I started to get to know all the Slytherins."  
The previous year Ginny had announced, to everyone's shock, that she was a lesbian. There was even more shock when she and Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin girl in Harry's year, had announced that they were dating. Harry for one had been relieved. He had never returned Ginny's 'feelings' for him, but up until this point he hadn't known why.  
"So are you going to his party?" Harry asked.  
"I had planned on it." She admitted. "Why, aren't you?"  
"Well that's just it. Ron flat out refused to go, and of course Hermione is staying with him. But I kind of want to go." Harry informed Ginny.  
She shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. If you want to go, you should go. You don't need my idiot brother there by your side." She reminded.  
"I suppose you're right Thanks Ginny."  
"Anytime, Harry." Ginny replied, getting up and going back to her place.  
So Harry had gone. Dressed in his favorite, snug fitting levis, and a tight black t-shirt. Even Ginny had been impressed. But when he had attempted to straighten his hair she had shaken her head at him, and promptly messed it up again.  
He was now standing in the entrance to a huge room where seventh years from all houses mingled, alcoholic drinks in their hands. He looked around, and spotting the only sixth year at the party, walked up to her.  
"Hey Ginny. Hey Blaise." He said to the scantily clad redhead. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a green top that left little to the imagination. Hanging on her arm was Blaise in a tiny black dress.  
"Hey Harry. Want a drink?" She asked.  
"Sure." Harry responded as Ginny said something to the bartender. "Your brother would kill you if he knew you were wearing that."  
"Which one?" Blaise asked.  
"My brothers aren't here so it doesn't matter anyways." Ginny reminded, handing Harry a steaming blue drink. He looked at it in unease.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Just drink it. You'll like it. I promise." Ginny insisted.  
"I'm not as worried about flavor as I am about possible side effects." Harry insisted.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"  
"Oh I don't know. Nausea. Migraines. Announcing that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy-"  
"You fancy me? Oh that's quite flattering, Potter."  
Harry spun around, a bit of the drink in his hand sloshing over the side of the glass. He glared at Draco who was looking incredibly gorgeous, in tight fitting black jeans, and a tight green tank top that clung to his slender, muscled frame like water.  
"I was joking Malfoy." Harry insisted.  
"Don't get your feathers all in a ruffle, Potter, I was only repeating what you said." Draco retorted.  
"So where are your cronies, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I don't hang out with those two lugs anymore." Draco reminded.  
Harry swallowed. He had purposely been avoiding Malfoy recently, and right now it was very apparent. If he hadn't noticed that Draco wasn't hanging out with his cronies anymore then he wouldn't have noticed anything.  
/Ah but that's not true./ Insisted the little voice in the back of Harry's mind.  
*I don't know what you're talking about.* His other voice insisted.  
/Sure you do. You've noticed loads of things about Draco Malfoy in the past couple of weeks. Like how he's left handed. How he's always the center of attention at the Slytherin table. How he's actually a very good, and thorough student. How he never laughs outright, just smirks. And how unbelievably-drool-worthy-ladies-pitch-your-knickers-at-him-good his arse looks in those Quidditch sweats./  
*Shut up! This is Draco-fucking-Malfoy we're talking about!*  
/You mean Draco-fuck-me-Malfoy?/  
*Shut up and go away!*  
"What about you?" Draco asked. "Where's the rest of the Holy Trinity?"  
It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I don't hang out with them so much anymore." He input.  
"Really?" Draco asked curiously.  
Harry stopped, and shook his head. "No not really. They didn't want to come."  
"You mean Weasley didn't want to come and Granger, stupid Mudblood she is, stayed with him. It looks as if the Terrific Trio has been reduced to two, Potter."  
"Don't call Hermione that! But I think you're right. I've been kicked out." Harry agreed.  
Suddenly something seemed to pass over Draco. He was looking over Harry's shoulder, at the girls. "Hey Potter, you wanna go outside for a bit?" Draco asked.  
Slightly confused Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
The two boys headed off in the direction of a set of doors leading outside. The girls smiled, watching.  
"Gin, I think you might win that bet." Blaise giggled.  
"Yeah, told you they'd get together by the end of the night! And about ruddy time! God, even Ron and Hermione know by now, but those gits are so stubborn! I just hope they finally give in to their feelings." Ginny responded.  
"I just hope they let us watch." Blaise added.  
Giggling the red head kissed the blonde.  
Draco pushed a door open and lead Harry outside. The-Boy-Who-Lived had put the strange looking drink down before following the blonde. Draco lead him into the warm, spring air, the door swinging shut behind them.  
"So, Potter, we made it." Draco said, walking by Harry's side. "It's hard to believe that it's been seven years, most of witch we have spent as enemies."  
"Most?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "Why don't you try all." He suggested.  
Draco shook his head. "No. Not all. For the past six months nothing has happened between us. People are starting to get worried."  
"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked uneasily.  
"The whole school knows it. You don't glare at me anymore. You hardly even look at me any more. You don't bully me anymore. You don't react to my pranks. You haven't come up with your own prank in over a year. You don't respond to my insults, and you told your friends to do the same. You've been ignoring me, Potter." Draco finished.  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Malfoy." Harry denied.  
"Of course you don't Potter. You don't have any idea about anything that's gone on this year. You've ignored everything. Including me. And I don't appreciate being ignored." Draco explained.  
Harry stopped walking. "What are you saying, Malfoy?"  
Draco turned to face Harry. "What I'm saying," He began through gritted teeth. "Is that the year is over. After this we're never going to see each other again. Do you really want to leave knowing that we spent ninety percent of our time fighting? To have to live with the idea that we were enemies the whole time?"  
Harry was bewildered. "How else would you have it?" He asked.  
Draco turned away, kicking the stone wall, swearing under his breath. "Fuck it, Potter! Fuck, fuck, bloody fuck!" He turned back to Harry. "You've /never/ thought of us any other way?"  
"Of course I have!" Harry exclaimed, and quickly covered his hand with his mouth. "I didn't mean it like..."  
Draco's expression softened. "So it's not just me?" He asked.  
Harry's hand fell. "No! I mean yes! I mean...I don't know!" He looked down at the ground.  
Draco walked closer to Harry. Putting his hand under Harry's chin, he tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. "I know how you feel. The whole damn school fucking knows it. And Potter - I feel that way too."  
"You - You do?" Harry stammered, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.  
Draco nodded. "Yeah. I do." And then he did it.  
Harry wasn't prepared for what happened. Not that he was complaining. But the initial shock was overwhelming, when Draco leaned in close and touched his lips to Harry's. It was a soft kiss, undemanding, spreading fire through his veins. His hands moved up to wrap around the Slytherins neck. Draco let go of Harry's head, and wrapped his arms around his waste. They pressed up against one another needing the physical contact.  
Draco felt light headed and dizzy. Up until the past year he had never imagined that he would be kissing Harry Potter. But now, as he ran his hands up Harry's side, he couldn't think of anywhere more perfect for him to be. He pressed his lips against Harry's a little harder. His response was a moan from the back of the Gryffindor's throat, encouraging Draco to continue.  
Harry was in a state of euphoria. He had never before felt the feelings that Draco was creating inside of him. The older boy's hands ran along his chest, causing him to take a sharp breath. Draco slowly, very timidly, opened his mouth. Harry knew without thinking that it was an invitation. He immediately parted his own lips, and their tongues met shyly somewhere in the middle.  
They began exploring each others mouths, tongues becoming more bold. Their hands as well took a life of their own, touching and feeling as if memorizing the contours of each others bodies. Each could think only of the other and how perfect it all was until they broke apart.  
Still holding each other, Draco stared into Harry's eyes, as the green orbs gazed back.  
"Wow." Harry whispered.  
"God, Harry, if I'd known you could kiss like that I'd bloody have done it years ago." Draco replied.  
A smile spread across Harry's features. "You just called me Harry." He reminded.  
Draco smiled. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. "So I did. Well it is your name. But if you prefer I'll call you Potter." He insisted.  
"No, no! That's quite all right. I think I like it." He responded.  
"All right then. Harry."  
A shiver crept up Harry's spine. "All right then. Draco." He added.  
Draco smiled, and leaned in to kiss Harry. Their lips had touched only briefly when a loud 'Awwww' filled the air. The two boys reluctantly broke apart to find Ginny and Blaise standing there, watching.  
"Oh shut up." Draco grumbled, instantly turning dark red.  
Ginny walked up to Harry, and into his ear she whispered, "It is possible to love the unlovable."  
Harry smiled at her, and turned back to Draco.  
"The unlovable." 


End file.
